The Greater Your Shadow Becomes
by Summer Kittie
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Kingdom Hearts involving my own characters. Most likely there won't be any interaction between my characters and the main characters of Kingdom Hearts, but there will be with various characters from various series' worlds.


Sai bolted through the school hallways, panting in fear.

"Aimu!" She called frantically. Quicker and quicker, her pace grew: her speed and heart. Everywhere was empty; no-one was left. As she flew past yet another empty corridor, she felt a figure. She skidded to a stop and ran back.

"Aimu?" She looked inside. "Aimu...is that you...?" Sai slowly walked in; she didn't feel like this was Aimu. The figure standing in front of her, facing away, was wearing a dark coat. Sai stared, not moving. The figure turned toward here and, emotionless, stared into Sai's eyes. This girl, it appeared, had white, colorless hair, and blue eyes. This girl... she had Sai's face. Sai was staring into an inverted version of herself. As Sai lost herself observing this image, a giant Key appeared in it's right hand, and it began running toward her, preparing to use this Key to slash at her.

"Eeek!" She awoke with a gasp. Her heart beating rapidly, she glanced at her clock.

"Dang, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." She leaped out of bed, threw on the closest clothing, grabbed her book bag and some bread, and darted out the door. By the time she reached school, she had finished eating her plain piece of bread. Still shaken from her dream, she walked up to Aimu in the hallway where their lockers were.

"Aimu," she sighed with comfort, "I had another bad dream about that person." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Its okay Sai, dear, they're only dreams. And if you think about it, bad dreams are a wonderful gift. They make us constantly remember how we appreciate the way things are, and the way things aren't." He hugged her back.

"Thank you. Aimu- you always make me feel better after a bad dream! You know you're my best friend."

"I know, Sai. You're my best friend as well. Having such a wonderful friend since such an early age is my favorite thing in life." He smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sai blushed, then the bell to get to class rang. They hugged once more and parted ways to class.

After class, they met up at their lockers again. Sai approached Aimu and watched as he filled his backpack with his school things. He turned around and jumped, startled by Sai standing there.

"Hehehe!" She giggled. "I scared you~"

"Psh, yes you did~" He smiled.

"You seem a little tense lately. Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing. I've just got... a lot on my mind lately." He looked away.

"O-okay. Well you know if you need to tell someone something, I'm always here to help you get through things." She held his hand.

"I know. Thank you. This just isn't something I can consult anyone else with. I have to make this decision on my own." He looked her in the eye and smiled. "I've already made up my mind though!"

"Hehe, okay! That's good then, whatever it is."

"Well... I have to go now. Love you, Sai, and don't ever think otherwise. I'll see you."

"Okay! Love you too!" She smiled again, and waved goodbye. After he was out of sight, she began walking her way.

[[The next morning.]]

Sai grumbled as she woke up.

"School... I hate school..." After a few moments, her eyes shot open. _Overslept again!_, she thought.

"Mom! I overslept again! Can you give me a ride?" She called as she proceeded with her usual 'late' routine.

"Mom!" She called again, hopping out of her room while getting her pants on. "Feh. Guess she's left already. I have to run If I'm to get there in time!" She finished with her routine, and ran down the road again.

"That's weird. I thought there'd be more people awake right now. I guess its sleep-in-day today. I sure did. Ha!" Sai reached her school at last. She didn't see any students outside.

"Crap! School already started! I can't have another tardy!" She ran faster, not bothering to stop at her locker for a book she needed. As she flew past a classroom, she noticed no-one in it. She skidded to a stop, and ran back. She peered into the door's window.

"That's odd. Chemistry should be happening right now. I know they wouldn't be having it anywhere else." She moved across the hall and peered into a math room.

"No-one in here either? ... Now that I think about it, I don't hear anything.... It feels...dead in here..." Goose bumps formed all over her. She felt scared.

_Not another dream..._, she thought to herself. She moved through the hallway.

"Wow... I must be lucid dreaming. I'm fully aware of it this time." As she walked around, she came to the start of her hallway where her and Aimu's lockers were.

Aimu was at his locker. He was shifting books from backpack to locker.

"Aimu! I'm having this dream again... but you're here in it, and now I feel safe." She stood where she was. Aimu didn't move. He just kept moving books.

"Aimu...?" She took a step forward, and Aimu shoved his entire backpack into his locker; followed with him slamming his locker shut. Sai flinched, and stopped walking.

"Aimu...?" She repeated.


End file.
